[unreadable] Malaria is a major killer of children. Young Tanzanian scientists are presently studying severe malaria of children as part of an International Malaria Research Training program established over the past year in Muheza, Tanzania. This application proposes to expand this research to other infectious diseases relevant to Tanzania, add new faculty for training, and create linkages with training programs at other developing country institutions. Malaria interacts with other infectious diseases at several levels, by increasing disease susceptibility or severity, and by confounding studies that use clinical malaria as an endpoint. This supplement will provide opportunities for Tanzanian trainees to study these interactions, and will add research faculty with expertise in bacterial and viral pathogens affecting young children. We also intend to create or expand linkages with other institutions in developing countries for trainee exchanges and workshops that focus on the molecular basis and clinical consequences of infectious disease interactions. [unreadable] [unreadable]